marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerry Springer
|birth_place = London, England, UK |occupation = TV personality/talk show host, musician, politician |yearsactive = 1966-present |character = Himself in the Season 6 episode titled "NO MA'AM" }} Jerry Springer (born February 13, 1944) was the host of the television talk show The Masculine Feminist who advocated women's rights and equality, using his show and influence to assist in such things as turning the Nudie Bar into a coffee house, and men's bowling night at Jim's Bowl-A-Rama into a women's bowling night. Al Bundy and several of his friends became so enraged that they formed NO MA'AM as a result, and held Springer hostage while delivering Five Demands, with the threat that Jerry would be the victim of the first on-air "Sexorcism". Jerry was rescued by Marcie D'Arcy, who came to the studio with several Chicago Police Officers who proceeded to arrest the NO MA'AM members; however, when one of the police officers discovered who he was, he ordered that Jerry be tied back up. ( ) Jerry, who is actually a talk show host, known for his role as host of the syndicated tabloid talk show The Jerry Springer Show since its debut in 1991. He is a former Democratic mayor of Cincinnati, OH, news anchor, and musician. Early life Springer was born in Highgate tube station in London, England, while the station was in use as a shelter from German bombing during World War II, and grew up on Chandos Road, East Finchley. His parents, Margot (née Kallmann; a bank clerk) and Richard Springer (owner of a shoe shop), were Jewish refugees who escaped from Landsberg an der Warthe, Germany (now Gorzów Wielkopolski, Poland).Who do you think you are BBC documentary His maternal grandmother Marie Kallmann, who was left behind, died in the gas trucks of Chelmno extermination camp. His paternal grandmother, Selma Springer, died at the Theriesenstadt concentration camp. In January 1949, Springer emigrated with his parents to the United States, settling in Kew Gardens, Queens|Kew Gardens, Queens, New York and attended Forest Hills High School. He and his sister Evelyn were raised in a small four-room apartment. One of his earliest memories about current events was when he was 12 and watching the 1956 Democratic convention on television where he saw and was impressed by John F. KennedyPowers and Johnson, 1998; also, Waldman, 2006 He earned a BA degree from Tulane University in 1965, majoring in political science."Springer, Gerald N." Tulane University Alumni Directory 2002, New Orleans: Tulane U. p. 761 He earned a Juris Doctor (J.D.) degree from Northwestern University in 1968. Springer became a political campaign adviser to Sen. Robert F. Kennedy. After Kennedy's assisination, he joined the Cincinnati law firm of Frost & Jacobs, now Frost Brown Todd. Political career In 1970, Springer ran for the U.S. Congress. He failed to unseat incumbent Republican Donald D. Clancy, but garnered an impressive 45% of the vote in a traditionally Republican district. He had previously spearheaded the effort to lower the voting age, including testifying before the Senate Judiciary Committee in support of ratification of the 26th Ammendment. Springer was elected to the Cincinnati city council in 1971. He resigned in 1974 after admitting to hiring a prostitute. The episode was uncovered when a police raid on a Fort Wright, KY "massage parlor" unearthed a check Springer had written for its "services". The check subsequently bounced due to lack of funds in the account. Springer came clean at a press conference. Long-time Cincinnati newsman Al Schottelkotte pronounced Springer's career over, but Springer's honesty helped him win back his seat in 1975 by a landslide. In a post-election interview, Schottelkotte good-naturedly reminded Springer that he had declared Springer's career over. Springer told the newsman, "I'm glad that you were wrong." In 1977, he was chosen to serve one year as mayor by the City Council. In 1982, Springer sought the Democratic nomination for governor of Ohio. TV commercials for Springer's campaign referenced his use of a check to pay a prostitute, saying that he was not afraid of the truth "even if it hurts".Jerry Springer for Governor: a 1980 Campaign Ad YouTube He failed to win the Democratic party's nomination—finishing a distant third behind former Lieutenant Governor Richard F. Celeste and Ohio Attorney General William J. Brown, and his political career was put on hold. Springer considered running for the U.S. Senate in 2003, but backed down due to negative associations with The Jerry Springer Show. References External links Category:Notable character Category:Guest stars Category:People Category:Al's Enemies Category:Talk Show Hosts